There exists a requirement for a device to accurately and quickly distinguish at a remote distance a waterborne object from an object moving along the bottom of the water. This information could be used for tactical advantage to determine the threat level of fording vehicles. Also, a device of this nature could be incorporated into a mine, to provide target selectivity, or to enhance kill probabilities against the different targets by modifying event criteria. The present invention provides the aforementioned device.